Sherlock Hooves
by MLP King
Summary: Sherlock is the best of the best or the most insane, celestia is young and is still trying to get used to the fact that she's the boss, and all the deaths and falling for Sherlock isn't helping


The sky was grey, the air cold and thick with smoke, the rain had just started,but it was already heavy, the rain got only heavier, like a filly crying because he lost sight of his mother or a young mare because of a broken heart, but meanwhile in the streets darting left and right, Sherlock was running away from two stallions in black, he was bumping into every pony he could see mainly because he was trying to slow the stallions drown so he could think of a plan and a fight was the last thing Sherlock wanted.

young mare: "Hey!"

Sherlock: "sorry!"

old stallion: "I say!"

Sherlock: "forgive me!"

a pony being chaste was an everyday thing so no pony would stop to help and the guards would wait till the fight was over so they could bust all who were in the fight. Sherlock stopped in an alley, his dark brown hair was messy from the rain and his black overcoat was wet with mud stains lining the bottom, the other stallions stopped breathing heavily.

stallion one: "we got you now!"

stallion two: "so make it easier on yourself"

stallion three: "or I'll blow your head off!"

Sherlock: "huh?"

out of no were another stallion in black blocked Sherlock's only exit and in the stallion hoofs was a gun.

Sherlock: "they still in beta! how did you get it?"

stallion three: "wouldn't you like to know"

Sherlock: "yeah I would, but! I'll just take yours"

stallion three: "what?"

Sherlock: "well lucky this new toy is in beta or it would have killed you two"

stallions one & two: "grrr-ahhh-oooh"

Sherlock: (grinning) *walks away*

walking to his front door, Sherlock grabs his head as he opens the door, sighing heavily as he walks in, and the first problem of being Sherlock Hooves is that you have arguments with yourself.

Sherlock: (thinking) " I should relax, I did use a very strong spell"

Sherlock voice one: "Now what are you talking about you need to study, learn on how to control this time spell"

Sherlock voice two: "you got to be kidding me, Sherlock is right he needs to rest the spell took to much out of him, he can't fight like this ever alone study"

Sherlock: (thinking) "two verses one, relaxing it is"

Sherlock walks to his bathroom turns on the bathtub and walks to his mailbox then walking to his wine and grabbing rose wine and walking back to the tub taking off his coat and taking out a white dress shirt and putting it on a hook by the door to his bathroom, hopping in with a glass of rose wine in his magical grasp, sighing heavily. Sherlock sipping his wine go's through his mail.

Sherlock: (thinking) "bills, bills, bills-Oh? a letter, from?...Oh it's from the Celestia, let's see what it says"

letter: " dear Sherlock I need your help again, but this time nothing has bee stolen, this time it's a"

Sherlock grinned at the word "murder" Sherlock kicked the air with joy.

Sherlock: "is been years since I had to look at a murder case, Oh joy"

Sherlock voice one: "now this is going to be fun, I hope this killer is a good one, I like a challenge"

Sherlock voice two: " yes..this will be fun, a good fight hopefully"

walking up the stairs Sherlock hummed one of Beethoven's songs as the voices in his head argue on what murder it will be.

Sherlock voice one: "what are you talking about! it's most likely to be a stabbing"

Sherlock voice two: "yeah, yeah, but what about a gore kill, somepony just cutting open their stomach and-"

Sherlock voice one: "stop! you're going to make the body vomit, when has the ever been death in Equestria?"

Sherlock voice two: "Celestia knows her land isn't the best so if the was death she would have covered it up, making it look an accident so no pony will know about it"

Sherlock voice one: " I guess so"

Sherlock voice two: "see! just because I'm a blood loved fighter doesn't mean I'm not a smart guy-"

Sherlock: (thinking) "will you two shut up! I'm talking with Celestia"

Celestia: "Sherlock? your daydreaming again"

Sherlock: "sorry"

Celestia told Sherlock everything she knew

Sherlock: "have you told your mother?"

Celestia: "well...I-I...no"

Sherlock: "why not?"

Celestia: "I-I...I'm...scared"

Sherlock: "why? she's your mother"

Celestia: "if she found out about a death in Equestria she-she would never let me rule this kingdom again"

Sherlock: "I see...what about your sister?"

Celestia: "what about her?"

Sherlock: "last I saw you two, the was an argument"

Celestia: "Oh...she locked herself in her room"

Sherlock: "ok, as long as she doesn't know it's fine, could you show me the body?"

Celestia nodded and took Sherlock to the body, they went down a long set of stairs and walked into a room made mostly made out of steel with the body in the middle covered by a white sheet.

Celestia: "tell me again why you had me make a room like this?"

Sherlock: "meany reasons, one being so it's easy to clean the blood"

Celestia: "oh..."

Sherlock looked at the body, nothing was out of place, but one thing, the pony had no organs, just skin, magic had to be used it's the simplest thing Sherlock could think of, he had to keep in mind that this wasn't a pro killer, well he hoped.

Sherlock: "do you know what or who could have done this?"

Celestia: "...change-wings?"

Sherlock: "that's why they killed like this, to seem like a monster and not a pony"

Celestia: "nothing has happened like this for years"

Sherlock: "a gun was stolen"

Celestia: "what!? how there in beta, no pony should be able to get it"

Sherlock: "well some ponies did, it didn't kill them"

Celestia: "I'm happy and not about that, the gun was made for my guards and I hate just thinking about death, so I'm happy about that...I guess"

Sherlock: "I need more time, come back here in three days, I'll have something by then " 


End file.
